Mixolydia
Mixolydia is the alternate reality version of Missy Boyer from an unknown universe. Mixoydia was born into a dying family, her world was crumbling to the ground as the mobians on her planet started a nuclear war with each other and eventually made it a deserted planet, filled with nothing but ruined building structures and sand. Being stuck in a world where only the strong survive, Mixy killed her mom, Annie, and built armor for herself out of her robotic body; it's unknown what happened to her father. She eventually found a man named Bolvard, a Spider Monkey who would eventually become her butler/lover. Using broken parts of cyber structures, Mixolydia and Bolvard created a warp gate to escape into the Prime Zone. Once in the Prime Zone, Mixolydia and Bolvard found an abandoned warehouse; where she started hiring thugs to steal certain parts for her. The thugs eventually were caught by Kyel and Missy, who caught them off the heist. A few thugs escaped and reported back to Mix about the problem, Mixolydia ordered her thugs to work faster while she distracted the 2nd Gen Misfits by destroying bits of the city. She was more than a match for them as her suit gives her super strength and she adjusted her suit to do other things. After her thugs nabbed the goods, Mixolydia disappeared from the Misfits radar, but was still on their search list. She later appeared on live tv around the world threatening the world with a bomb and told them the end was near. Ty used his computer to track down the signal and the Misfits battled Mixolydia and her thugs, Missy eventually chased her into the warp gate back to her universe, where the bomb was. Mixolydia then explained that she saw man as a disease that will destroy the universe, as her people did to her planet, so Mix's plan was to destroy the prime zone, which would cause an unstable reaction in the universal scale and cause all other universes to collapse on themselves. Missy fought Mix not standing much of a chance, but was able to sneak around Mixy after shooting a pepper arrow at her face blinding her. With the opening Missy contacted Ty, who guided her to teleport the bomb to another barren universe. Saving the day Missy went back through the warp gate to the prime zone, but unfortunately Mixolydia got away, but they did capture Bolvard, who was later broken out of zone jail by Mixolydia. After her main plan failed, Mixolydia looked for different means to destroy the prime zone and end all life, Mixolydia soon became a high target on the (2nd gen.) misfits gallery. Personality Mixolydia was corrupted as a child to believe that the race of mankind was the most demonic thing ever made. She lacks extreme amounts of empathy and does not care for others lives. Mix see's all forms of life as a disease that has destroyed the world she once loved, this means Mix once had a bright outlook on life and was amazed by it's beauty. Mix is also a one way thinker and is very hard to convince her to think another way. One of the things that is interesting about Mix is, despite her bias to all forms of life, she has a deep passionate love for Bolvard and the two do have a very intimate relationship and have lovey-dovey moments. Strengths and Weaknesses Mixolydia herself has no super strength or any good abilities, she does however know self defense and boxing techniques. Her strength comes from her armor, which gives her super strength naturally. She would later readjust her suit which gives her jet boots, flamethrowers, laser rifles from her wrists, shoot lighting from her fingers, and heat proof. Her vast intelligence is also a dangerous weapon, as she is good with fast paced plans and creating weapons of mass destruction. Mixolydia is powerless without her suit and can be shutdown, which will make her have no strength. Also, Mixolydia will always go out of her way to rescue Bolvard. Likes and Dislikes Mixolydia once loved life and all the riches the universe once brought. Now the only thing she really loves is her romance with Bolvard. Mixolydia hates the idea of man or sentient species as she believes all have the power to destroy the universes, so she takes it upon herself to speed up the clock. She also hates Missy for being so "blind" to her ideas and thinks she is dumb for believing life is worth saving Category:Cat Category:Neutral Evil Category:Female